search and destroy
by paridisekiss
Summary: "I'm going to kidnap the young haruno in kohnah, her name is sakura. I will awaken her hidden kekkei genkai, and unleash her on kohnah, and to rebuild the uchiha clan, but that's mostly for me."
1. Chapter 1

Title: search and destroy

Chapter 1: what the word…

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own NO part of naruto!

Enjoy!

"The haruno clan was once a legendary secret assassin for kohnah. They were given the missions that the ambu could not handle; the haruno kekkei genkai was top secret. Only the first knew their unique and sought after abilities, and of course I am aware of the secret. I am Madara Uchiha after all. He snickered.

"So what is your plan madara" Itachi questioned.

"I'm going to kidnap the young haruno in kohnah, her name is sakura. I will awaken her hidden kekkei genkai, and unleash her on kohnah, and to rebuild the uchiha clan, but that's mostly for me." Madara lightly chuckled to himself

Itachi stared at madara for a moment before leaving his room. The thought of having that girl in their base made him feel slightly aroused and angry at the same time. That girl was the one who loved sasuke like a crazy person, now she is coming here. I want her for myself madara does not love I will take her first.

-*with sakura*

The moon hung low in sakura's bedroom window almost appearing close enough to touch it. The ominous breeze blew throw her room brushing her cheeks. The soft glow of the moon shinning on her skin made her appear to be shimmering like diamonds in the light. Sakura shifted in her bed absentmindedly as she dreamt of sasuke. Without warning sakura's eyes flew open looking all around her only to find she was all alone, silent tears ran down her small face uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying my love?" a voice called from outside my window

With no hesitation sakura jumped from her bed and ran to the window, kunai in hand then it hit her. Drawing a sharp gasp she saw a strange man sitting on her balcony. His hair was long and black but spiked liked sasuke's, his eyes were deep and as black as coal. I felt myself falling into them deeper and deeper. HE WAS GORGEOUS! Just one question, who the hell was he and why was he here?

*Sakura's P.O.V*

"w-who the hell are you" I yelled bringing my knife close to me. A smile slowly formed on his lips, I didn't even see him take the kunai knife. "Such vulgar language for someone so young" the man said as he spun the knife on the tip of his index finger. I could feel my blood boiling and my face beginning to flush, how dare he.

"I'm 18 year old I am a grown woman you bastard, but none of that matters what does is, who are you and why are you _here_?" I yelled slapping my hand across his pretty boy face. A small trickle of blood ran down his lip but he continued to smile.

"I know you're a woman, you my woman and I must say you are beautiful." He said his smoothly husky voice almost made my legs melt. _Me…his. That was crazy…right?_ Shaking the redness from my face I hopped away from the window keeping my fists up.

"I don't even know who you are how can I possibly be your woman, now leave my home." I said remaining as calm as I could even though I felt my heart beat in my throat and my palms getting sweaty.

"Don't be scared my love I don't wish to harm you, only to help you and give you what kohnah took from you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously as I slowly lowered my arms, big mistake. Before I could open my mouth to protest the mysterious man busted into my room and had me pin to the bed in less than two seconds. Opening my eyes I became funny aware of the man on top of my his leg between mine, his chest pressed against mine I felt a strange heat growing between my legs . my body was betraying me what were these feelings I was having.

"Now let me tell you what they took from you sakura, they took you kekkei genkai, your strength and your very soul. They made you someone that you were not meant to be because they feared what you could do. I want to do just the opposite let me release you" he whispered in my ear. Those few words had my head spinning what kekkei genkai he was referring to, and this whole releasing me business was just downright weird yet oddly arousing.

"I don't understand what you're talking about; I don't even know who you are. I can't trust you at all, now… **GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!**" I screamed as I tried to pull my wrists free from his grip.

"I am Madara, and I am the only person you can trust in this village everyone else has you fooled" madara said as he pressed his lips against my neck, they were cool and soft on my skin. My mind was swimming I didn't know what or who to believe I could only enjoy this feeling I was having right now. I was completely lost in the moment I didn't even feel madara pull away.

"Sakura come with me, I can help you" madara said deepening his voice it was so seductive and alluring I almost said yes.

"N-no…I can't, I shouldn't!" I said my face fully red and covered with shame.

"fine then I will take you by force" before I knew it madara's eyes turned from onyx black to crimson red, he had eyes like sasuke…_uchiha!..._ then everything went dark.

*Madara's P.O.V.*

I finally had her in my arms to mold her anyway I saw to be fit. This was going to truly be a beautiful disaster. Kohnah will never see it coming. Laughing to myself as I held my beloved blossom I jumped from the bed and out the window.

_ Hope you enjoyed chapter one keep watch for chapter two coming real soon


	2. Chapter 2

Title: search and destroy

Chapter 2: enemy territory

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own NO part of naruto!

* * *

><p><em>Recap: I finally had her in my arms to mold her anyway I saw to be fit. This was going to truly be a beautiful disaster. Kohnah will never see it coming. Laughing to myself as I held my beloved blossom I jumped from the bed and out the window.<em>

*sakura's P.O.V.* 

'_Why… do I feel so weak? I need to open my eyes' _I thought to myself as I almost struggled to open them.

"Relax sakura you're okay, just calm down and open your eyes" madara whispered in my ear I could almost feel his lips brushing my ear lobe. Without realizing it my eyes flew

open.

"If I could don't you think I would have by now!" I screamed as I sat up. Looking around me to find I had been lying on a bed in a large room, it was bright and well decorated. If I wasn't so scared and angry I could really get comfortable here.

"Well they are open now so I guess I apologize, but now let's move to more important topics-"

Madara said before I cut him off.

"Your right you can tell me why I am you freak" I spat at him as I jumped off the bed, then the feeling of nausea hit me. Stumbling a bit before I could gain some form of balance I look to madara to see a crocked grin spread across his lips. The stomach turning fear forced me back as if I had been hit by a wall, _what is this man?_

"I drained your chakra while you slept, I can't have you trying to kill me now can I" Madara said as walked towards me, reaching out he softly touched my cheek I felt my face flush and my body grow warmer.

"W-why did you bring me here" my shaky voice barely coming out. 

"I want you to help me rebuild the uchiha clan" madara confessed as he took me into his arms, I couldn't believe what I was hearing did he really just say that to me? If sasuke had been the one to say that to me I think my head would have exploded by now, but with him I felt something totally different.

"N-no I can't I don't know you. You kidnap me, drain my chakra, and now you ask me to have your children! Are you insane, I can't I won't. just please let me go home "I begged as hot tears rolled down my face, madara's expression never changed still holding me tight he stared deep into my eyes.

"I will show you what your home truly is, a place full of lies and years of secrets. Forcing you to be weaker than you were born to be, sakura my dear if you unleashed your seals you could easily kill just about anyone you wanted. Now let me show you." Madara said as his eyes changed to the crimson red Mangekyō Sharingan. It was completely different from sasuke's, what did that mean! 

Then just in the blink of an eye he was gone and I was in the middle of a forest. I had to get away and find someone to help me, but when I tried to move I was stuck in place. This was madara's doing no doubt; a loud rustling in the trees caught my attention, then two men bounded from the trees landing almost directly in front of me. I had never seen these men before. They had pink hair and wore haruno circle on their back. _Where they my relatives…?_

"Musuko open your eyes do you see the target." One of the men questioned as he scooped the area. "Right!" with a swift hand sign then out stretched his arms and fingers. His hand began to glow a soft red. Then cry of pain and terror rang through the forest, had someone been hit? Finally able to move I ran in the direction of the scream only to find two ninjas frozen in their spot. 

"Finish him jiro" musuko commanded. Jiro moved quickly with his hand motions then flung his hand out in the direction of the two ninjas with a small whisper of words jiro clinched his hand into a tight fist the bodies were crushed, sending blood flying everywhere. This was the power I was promised from birth but kohnah denied me! The forest vanished around me. 

I was back in the room with madara, looking confused I moved my lips to speak but I couldn't. I could think of nothing to say, what had I just witnessed. Was it real or something madara created? 

"I am sure you have many questions, for one thing what you just saw was completely real just from the past. Those men were great haruno assassins and that is the kekkei genkai that kohnah has suppressed in you." Madara said releasing me. 

"But I can help learn how to use your hidden kekkei genkai…you just have to let me in. Let me be the only one you trust, the only man you see, and I will train you." All of his words sounded so inviting, but I couldn't say yes to any of it.

"P-please just let me go home so I may think about this I-I don't want to agree to anything before I think it over" I said trying to suppress my shaky voice, but that couldn't stop my body from twitching. I tried to hold myself but I still felt cold and exposed, this was truly an awful state to be in at such a time like this.

"I'll give you one year to make up your mind, then I shall come for my darling sakura" madara said before taking me in his arms once more only this time his lips slowly inched closer and closer to mine until he hand consumed my whole mouth with his. The steady strokes of his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gave it to I wanted to take this as far as it could go. The hypnotic rapture unable to control my body anymore a loud moan tore from my throat, my fingers racking through madara's long silky hair. The pain and ecstasy of madara nibbling on my bottom lip mad my entire being shiver. And with no warning he pulled away and stared deep into my eyes with his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"N-no not yet…" I whispered as I feel into that familiar darkness, only this time I really wish I hadn't. When I open my eyes the light was almost blinding, looking around to find myself in kohnah hospital. Naruto was draped over the foot of my bed and lady tsunade sat in the only chair in the room staring straight back at me.

"Sakura what happen to you, kakashi found you passed out in your house you had been there for at least two days obviously dehydrated what were you thinking sakura. YOU HAD EVERYONE WORRIED WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" lady tsunade yell. I remained silent through it all madara had done something to me to make me miss him or even feel the need to be around him. I could say a part of me was missing now, or I'm over thinking our kiss we shared but I enjoyed every minute of it. I have to wait an entire year to see him, so unfair.

Looking away from tsunade focusing on the wind blowing through the trees, how calming it was I almost forgot she was still in the room. Turning my head back to her our gaze completely locked on each other.

"I think I finally found myself ma'am, and I'm scared." I said in a flat voice.

"Sakura what are you talking about?"

"He will take me away and I will die and then I shall be reborn" I laughed lady tusnade said nothing but I could see the distress written across her face. Then they came tears like water works I don't even think I noticed at first until they dropped to my hands that were clinching the sheet ever so tightly. 

"Sakura you are fine and there is nothing to be scared of dear" tsunade said as she held me in her tight embrace her large breast almost smothering me, but I felt safe for now anyway. I know I wasn't scared of madara though I was afraid by the fact that I might have feelings for him! 

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter see y'all next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Search and destroy

Chapter 3: almost a year is enough

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own NO part of naruto!

Thanks for all the reviews I'm trying to keep all your wonderful suggestions in mind when writing so, Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had already been nine months since madara appeared; now it seems as if it was all a bad dream. My days came and went and nothing seemed to be out of place, everything was normal. I spent time with friends went to work, trained every day and it made me feel as though I was stuck in a doing the same things all the time I was going mad. I had to do something different, quickly grabbing my phone I called ino hopping she would want to go out to a club or something fun. The phone rang and rang for about a minute before she picked up: <p>

"_Hello_"

"Hey ino you wanna go out tonight for drinks or something?" it was kind of weird for me to be asking something like this I didn't normally believe in partying, but I was bored. 

"_Uh… sure sakura I'd love to, I'll call tenten and hinata to see if they want to come too_!" Ino said before she hung up from our call. 

I jumped up from my bed and walked to my closet I had to wear something cute tonight, rambling through my closet I picked out my fishnet top with a black bandeau top over it, my red haruno shirt unzipped free to flow, black mini shorts and lastly my knee high boots. I looked pretty darn good if said so myself. As I put on my finishing touches I heard a knock at the door, without hesitation I went to answer it. Opening the door to see ino, hinata, and tenten posed as if they were going to have their picture taken. They had gotten ready and here so quickly it was almost unbelievable, until I reminded myself who I was dealing with. We all giggled for a moment then we began to walk to the nearest club in kohnah.

"This isn't like you sakura we were actually quite surprised when you called" Ino said, and I couldn't blame her for saying it because it surprised me too.

"I know what you me I guess I finally just got tired of being bored all the time" I said no louder than a whisper, hinata looking to each other than giggled slightly.

"Its cool sakura we are glad to have you with us, maybe we will even help you find a guy for ya tonight" Tenten said in her normal loud voice.

"Yeah" hinata said blushing

The thought of being with a man made me think of madara holding me close in his embrace, but quickly shook the thought from my mind. Reaching the club entrance my blood started pumping faster and faster, and the feeling of excitement became over whelming. All of us rushing in we immediately began scooping out cute guys, I already had my site set on one man. A tall lean man with long jet black hair I had never seen him in kohnah before but I didn't spend too much time focusing on that fact.

"I think I found someone, I'll catch up with you guess later" I said already walking over to the man.

"Damn she works fast!" Ino and Tenten said at the same time. 

~*with sakura*~

"Hi my name is sakura, what's yours?" I said walking up to a complete stranger; this was so not my personality.

"_Hello sakura I am ryuu, nice to meet you beautiful" _Ryuu said as took my hand into his and kiss the top of it. I honestly couldn't feel a thing for him but I wanted to keep going, I felt the need to prove something…but to whom exactly.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private" I said as I lead him to the back door of the club. Slowly opening the door that leading to a back alley way. Wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close to my body feeling my breast press against his muscular chest and yet again I felt nothing for him. Without hesitation ryuu jump at the chance to kiss me, practically smothering me with his lips and his forceful attempts to stick his tongue down my throat, but I keep going along with it. I even took it to the next level and jumped up wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his bulge on my crotch. The feeling of his kisses on my neck finally pushed me as far as I could go. Pulling a kunai knife from my thigh pouch and holding it to ryuu's throat, staring into his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I think we have had all the fun we are going to have for tonight" I said as ryuu instantly released me. I smiled for a second as I examined his fearful face; I suppose the sight of the kunai had him scared to death. Without another word I leap onto the roof and played a little ninja roof hopping all the way home it was so much faster than just walking, and I wanted to get home. Reaching my apartment I stopped dead in my tracks someone was in my home, but who was it, who dared break into my house. The feeling of rage over powered my logical thinking and I stormed up the stair with my kunai in hand ready to strike down the dumb bastard. Unlocking the door I slowly pushed it open only to see the place was empty. I could sense no chakra I was alone, as always. Throwing down my kunai and releasing a heavy sigh I dropped to the floor with quite a large thud, the tears began to flow as they always did; I cried so much now I don't even bother wiping my face anymore.

"You sure do cry a lot sakura you should do something about that" such a familiar voice called out in the most mocking voice I had ever heard. Swiftly turning around to see madara setting on my bed looking at the photo of the old team seven, he looked the same as he did when I had last seen him except he was wearing his akatsuki cloak. He laughed as he went through the rest of my pictures that I keep beside my bed on the night stand. I stood up and walked over to the bed slapping the photos from his hands.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, I haven't seen you in nine months and out of nowhere you show up in my house and start looking through my photos! D-do you have any idea how crazy that makes you…that makes me because I'm really happy to see you."

I screamed as I stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I only stayed in the bathroom for a second before I came out seeing madara picking up the fallen photos; I smiled to myself then slapped them out of his hand again. 

"Hey I can only take so much bullshit from you" madara said in his serious husky voice, I laughed then pounced on him.

"I can do whatever I want to" I said before kissing madara full force. My tongue exploring the caver of his mouth, I dominating the kiss until he sat up making me straddle him. I felt myself losing control of my body just like I did the last time madara kissed me, and once again he stopped and began to stare into my eyes.

"You're not doing this to me again madara we are going to finish what we started!" I said as I began to take off my top, and then began ripping away at his clothes. Both of us were half naked and staring at each other. Madara's body was completely toned, his slender muscle build was beautiful.

"Sakura are you ready, because one I start I won't stop" madara said as he lowered me down on the bed.

"I want this, b-but please be gentle I'm still…" I couldn't finish my sentence it was too embarrassing. '_I know this wouldn't be his first time but how will he feel about it being mine?'_

"I know you're a virgin sakura I told you to be a good girl while you were here, well you weren't a complete good girl. I'll have to punish you for making out with that club guy." Madara said as he began to kiss my neck and breast. I tried to suppress my moans but madara wasn't making it easy for me, ever bit and twist of my nipples made my back arch and sent my head spinning.

"You can't hold it together forever sakura you're going to have to let it go eventually" madara said as his hand snaked into my pants, his fingers teasing my clit over and over again I could help but scream out.

"AHHH…M-more…!" I cried out in pure ecstasy, madara chuckled as he gave me just what I asked for. Sleeping his finger into my wet opening, his rhythmic fingers hard and fast in me almost had me to the point of my climax.

"I-I'M GONNA CUM" I moaned over and over with each thrust of his fingers then he stopped.

"Not yet sakura, my dick is going to make you come not my fingers" madara said as he licked his fingers. Flipping me over on my hands and knees, ripping my shorts off completely I felt his cock pressing against my opening, the pain was brief; I could feel his entire length in me. Then he began move like the rhythm of his fingers only harder and faster, my whole body moved with his thrusts.

"AHHHHH… M-madara…yes" I cried

My body was trembling, the tingling sensation that came with every touch. Every moan every thrust brought me closer and closer to my climax, then my body jerked and I cried out at the top of my lungs my release came. I could feel it running down my inner thighs. '_Was sex with madara always going to be like this?' _thought as my face bared into the bed and my butt still raised in the air I couldn't move.

"I didn't break you did I love" madara laughed flipping me over looking into my vacant eyes, everything was so bright now and seemed new but the feeling soon faded, looking madara in his eyes I laughed.

"I think you did madara"

"I'll make it better madara" said as he picked me up carrying me into the bathroom. Still holding me he began to run the water in the shower. Slowly putting me down that's when I realized the aches and pain in my lower back.

"It'll pass now get in" madara directed, and I did as I was told climbing into the tube the warm water had me already feeling tons better.

"Join me madara" I said grabbing his hand. With no word madara sat in the tube and began washing my back. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>I know it's a weird way to end a chapter but it's like 3:07 am and I can hardly see straight leave reviews about how awful it was ;) just kidding<p> 


	4. author

Dear readers,

I would first like to sincerely apologize for failing to update my stories like i promised i would. I know it is not okay t make excuses to justify one's behavior, but i have been going through an exremely rough time in my life. Within the last few years my father passed away. This put a major strain on me both mentally and physically. Once i was able to come to terms with the death of my father i was then faced with another challenge. I had lost all desire to write, anything, and for that my school work suffered which made it even harder to return to writing. Eventually i forgot about . slowly with time this have returned to normal and i would very much so like to begin writting again. I know many of you probably do not even remember my stories or even care to hear what i have to say, but after reading the reviews that have accumulated over time i felt truly inspired to continue where i started. Please if you are still a fan and wish to read on please comment and let me know and I'll be more than happy to finish. I love you all so much, you are my inspiration.

-love Lilli


End file.
